Twins
by NogitsuneRiddles
Summary: What if there was another Stilinksi? What is there was another demon? What if they couldn't stop it alone? The gang needs to rebuild the pack if they want to defeat the new threat to their sanity and their lives. Rated T for the violence and injury.


**This is my first fanfic in a very long time so I would really appreciate the comments. Thank you and I hope you enjoy.**

"Kids! Get up!" I hear my dad shout. I groan and roll out of bed. "Get up you two!" .

"I'm up, I'm up, chill your beans." I shout back to him. I then crawl to the door and into the kitchen, on my hands and knees with a green, fluffy blanket draped over me. Stiles then comes in behind me, his hair sticking up in all directions, looking completely out of it.

"Where did I go wrong." Dad mutters to himself. Usually one of us would reply with a witty, sarcastic comment but we are both too tired, as you can see we are not morning people. "Parent teacher conferences tonight, please tell me these are going to go well." He says but Stiles and I just remain silent, "This is your first one together as well so it's double the embarrassment for me and double the punishment for you two.".

"To be perfectly honest, I'm not even sure our teachers know anybody's names in our classes." I say.

"Little Zig has a point." Stiles says.

"Oh shut up Stiles, I am slightly shorter and 15 minutes younger than you, get over it." I say, kicking at his ankles, causing him to fall. I then push myself up from the floor and wrap my blanket over my shoulders like a cape.

"Why did I have to have twins?" I hear my dad moan to himself. I just roll my eyes and 'accidently' knock him as I pass him to get to the cupboard. I make myself a bowl of cereal and quickly down it before going to get changed. I jump in the shower and wash my body over with cold water, I find it is the only way to wake me up. When I climb out, I brush through my bright purple hair and straighten it. I always have a bright hair colour, it makes me happy. I paint my face with my makeup, using a burnt orange eyeshadow and my usual black, winged eyeliner. I go to my wardrobe and pick out an outfit as quick as possible. Grabbing a pair of black jeans, I run into Stiles' room and grab his plain navy sweatshirt and pull it on. I run back into my room and braid my fringe back, I can't stand having hair in my face. I pull on my ring, it is a silver band with a peridot gemstone, Stile's got it me for my birthday two years ago and I wear it every day. I look down at my watch and see that it is pretty much time to go. I run to the door and pull on my navy, suede timberland boots and grab my worn, yellow backpack which is weighed down by the various books I need for the day.

"Stiles! Come on we're going to be late!" I shout back to my brother, who is late every single morning. I hear little pitter patters on the laminate floor, a grin grows on my face as I see my two favourite people come around the corner. Gizmo comes around first followed by Dixie. To clarify, they are my little puppies, Gizmo is a German Shepherd and Dixie is a blue Staff who looks like she is always wearing little white socks. We got Gizmo first, he was training to be a police dog, but they soon realised he wasn't really made for being a police dog, he was (and still is) scared of his own shadow. They were going to give him back to the shelter they got him from but since I had already been begging my dad for a dog for so long that he took Gizmo. We got Dixie about two weeks later when we decided Gizmo needed a friend. I sit down cross legged on the floor and begin to play with the puppies.

"Chill out, I'm here." Stiles says walking straight past me to get to the door, "Is that my sweatshirt?" he asks me but I just smirk as I follow him out of the door and to the Jeep.

"Did you sleep last night? Warning you now that I did hear your walking around at midnight." Stiles asks.

"Why do you and dad obsess over this? I've told you both that I can thrive off of 6 hours of sleep." I say with an annoyed tone in my voice.

"Okay, okay, I was just asking," Stiles says defensively, "and for the love of God please stop tapping.". I look at my hand and notice that I have been tapping my fingers the entire journey. Like my brother, I have ADHD, I never had inattentiveness but I used to be very hyperactive and impulsive. Over the years, my impulsiveness has pretty much disappeared but I am as hyperactive as ever.

A little while later, we reach school and jump out of the jeep. We walk up and meet Lydia and Scott at the front of school. I have been best friends with Lydia since forever and became very close to Scott when we both worked at the vets together. We used to hang around with Malia as well, Lydia, her and I were all very close but then Malia's dad had to move for work so had to take Malia with him. We still message each other a lot though. Anyway, the four of us make our way inside and start to head to maths together. We are all in the same class for everything, that's what my dad meant this morning when he said that this was our first parent's evening of us together, it's the first year we have been in the same class, most kids in the school have no idea that we are even related.

Walking into the maths room, I groan as I see a substitute teacher waiting for us. We all take our seats, Scott in front of me, Stiles to the right of him and Lydia to the right of me.

"Okay class, my name is Mr Bramson, your usual teacher is ill so I will be stepping in. " Our teacher says as he sits down at the computer. He is average height, stocky and wearing a too-tight grey suit that matches the tufts of hair that remain on the top of his head. He begins the register but when he gets to Stiles and me he mutters, "M...m...m... I'm sorry, I cannot pronounce that name."

"It's Stiles." Stiles says from his seat in a exasperated voice, we get this everytime somebody tried to read our names.

"Thank you," the teacher continues, ", and a Z...Z... Zee... Okay so I can't say that name either."

"It's Zig." I say. We both have unnecessarily long, confusing names so Stiles we move use nicknames even though people still find these pretty confusing.

Anyway the lesson pretty much drags, much like the rest of the day up until lunch. When the bell rings for lunch, we all practically run out of the classroom. We regroup at the canteen and find a table together. I sit cross legged on my chair tapping the table whilst Lydia sits down opposite me with Stiles next to her. Scott sits next to me and when he sits down, I rest my head on his shoulder. I close my eyes for a moment and when I open them again, Stiles and Lydia are kissing.

"Ew you guys. I want to eat my lunch without throwing up." I say as I reach over to my backpack and pull out a green, transparent plastic lunch box. From the lunchbox I pull out a cheese sandwich and begin to eat it.

"Zig, I have a detention today so you're going to have to wait around for a bit to get home." Stiles says, his mouth full off ham sandwich.

"Oh Stiles!" I moan, "It would be really nice to have a brother who wasn't a complete idiot.". As I say this, the others chuckle. Stiles has a detention nearly every day, I wouldn't be bothered if I didn't have to wait for him to get out of detention so that we can get home. I would just take the Jeep home myself but I am pretty certain my dad would kill me and I could do with staying in my dad's good books with parent's evening tonight.

The rest of the day is pretty boring and the drive home with Stiles is pretty much silent, mainly because I was drifting off in the passenger seat.

"See Zig, I told you that you weren't having enough sleep." Stiles says.

"Oh shut it, you're just jealous that dad loves me more." I reply rolling my eyes.

"Oh yeah sure, because little balls of hyperactivity, anxiety and clinginess are just so lovely."

"Well they clearly are because dad loves me more, thank you for understanding." I say in the most sarcastic voice I can muster.

When we get back home I jump out the car, and I do mean jump because it is a big car and I am a little person, and begin to head back inside. Suddenly, we both stop in our tracks as we hear footsteps. We look around and see a red, glowing pair of eyes.

"Scott? Scott what are you doing?" Stiles asks but he gets no reply. Scott slowly walks up to us. His nails are claws, his chin is covered in hair, his teeth are sharp fangs. His pace quickens, heading straight for Stiles.

When he is just two steps away from Stiles' throat I shout, "Scott!". It's not a full moon, I don't understand what is happening but it is as if Scott has lost all control. Scott stops dead in his tracks and just turns to looks at me. The corners of his mouth pull back so it look as if he is almost smiling. "I know you're in there Scott, I know you can hear me.". He runs at me and throws me to the Jeep. I land on the floor with a thud. Quickly, I push myself up and look up to see that Scott is already in front of me, his eyes glowing as red as blood. "It's okay Scott, I know this isn't you." I say just before I feel a sharp pain in my gut.

The colour fades from Scott's eyes as he stumbles away from me. I place my hand on my stomach and feel a sticky substance, I look at my hand to see that it is coated in crimson. Slowly, I slide down the side of the jeep. I hear Stiles shouting for Scott to find my dad as he runs to me and everything fades to black.


End file.
